Cuando la luz y la esperanza llevan carabina
by Chia Moon
Summary: Takeru y Hikari en sus vivencias. Amorosas y más tiernas. Adultas y algo en lo que nadie debería de meterse. Dos hermanos protectores. O mejor dicho, una pareja protectora. Takari Taito.
1. Chapter 1

Takari de mis amores para ustedes :3

 **HC** me retó, con mucho gusto lo tomé, y esto será el resultado.

* * *

Su reto fue el siguiente en el **Foro Proyecto 1-8** :

Me gustaría una colección de drabbles/viñetas Takari, o quizá un one-shot hecho de drabbles/viñetas de escenas sueltas, lo que prefieras. Con momentos cotidianos de su vida ya de pareja, podría ser de sus comienzos jovencitos y seguir ya a cuando se van a vivir juntos más mayores... no sé, lo que te diga tu imaginación y tus ganas. Puedes meter momentos picantes de los que te gustan (aunque no exageradamente explícitos, a poder ser), momentos románticos, momentos cómicos, momentos tristes... Puedes basarte en headcanons que hayas dejado en el topic Takari también si quieres.

* * *

Con lo cual, estos son los datos del fic:

Título: Cuando la luz y la esperanza llevan carabina(*).

Pareja: **Takari/ Taito**

Género: Romance/humor.

Ranking: **M**

Capítulos: Cortos. Ligeramente largos. Viñetas, Os, drables. Algunos estarán enlazados entre sí. Otros no.

Advertencias: M por lenguaje. Intentaré seguir el orden pedido del reto, pero algo meteré, nada explicito o sería MA. Homosexualidad.

Datos: OOC, IC.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **El primero, la primera.**

 **15/ 16 (*)  
**

 _ **Hikari**_

—¡Hikari, ten cuidado!

Hikari Yagami levantó la mirada de sus zapatos para sonreír hacia su madre. La mujer se apretaba las manos angustiada. Hikari no comprendía su pesar y mucho menos su preocupación. Era lo mismo de siempre. El mismo de siempre.

—Mamá, tranquila. Solo iré con Takeru al parque. Quiero tomar unas fotografías del cambio de estación.

—Lo sé, pero… ya no sois precisamente unos niños.

La pequeña de los Yagami rodó los ojos, cargó las bolsas y su bolso y se dispuso a salir. Mientras ella avisaba de tal detalle, Taichi salía del cuarto de baño, rascándose la panza y con el cepillo de dientes entre estos mismos. Su madre le miró con la boca abierta y dándole una palmadita en el hombro, señaló la puerta.

—Dijiste que querías madrugar porque Hikari tenía su primera cita con un chico. ¡Pues se te ha adelantado!

Taichi agrandó los ojos, sacándose el cepillo de los dientes, maldijo, corriendo hacia su dormitorio. El móvil vibraba con una llamada perdida de esa noche de Yamato. Taichi se había quedado frito antes de que terminaran de organizarse para ese día.

Sí. Su hermana, su adorada e intocable hermana estaba teniendo su primera cita oficial. Y ni más ni menos que con Takeru Takaishi.

Así pues, Taichi atrapó a Yamato cuandito que tuvo oportunidad y, aparte de entretenerse con sus labios, se aseguró que le prometiera acompañarle para cuidar de las infames garras de su menor sanguíneo, a su hermanita.

Yamato estaba tan atontado por los besos que aceptó. Y por más que luego quiso protestar, Taichi ya le había cogido la palabra.

Hikari salía de los apartamentos donde sus padres tenían el que ella consideraba una familia feliz, su hogar. Cargando con la cajita de Bentō con sumo cuidado y una cancioncilla que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

Ah. Era primavera. Su primavera.

 **Takeru**

Se aseguró que el gorro estuviera a la perfección sobre su cabeza justo cuando escuchó el teléfono de Yamato vibrar. El mayor corrió casi por encima de la mesa para atenderlo y Takeru sopesó que quizás se tratara de algo importante.

Por algún motivo, su hermano había aparecido por la mañana en su casa, sorprendiendo a su madre y desde entonces, se sentó en el sofá a observar todos sus movimientos.

El pequeño de los rubios Takaishi no comprendía el motivo, pero tampoco iba a prestarle mucha atención. Tenía cosas que hacer. Y sobre todo, no pensaba dejar tirada a Hikari en su primera cita. Una cita oficial que le costó mares lograr conseguir.

—Me voy— anunció.

A Yamato casi se le cayó el teléfono de las manos, mirándole y poniéndose en pie. Takeru sonrió travieso.

—Tranquilo, hermano. Que te sigo queriendo a ti.

Y luego cerró la puerta, dejando al Ishida con la palabra en la boca.

Yamato miró el móvil una vez más donde Taichi parecía estar escribiendo una condenada biblia de amenazas hacia su persona como su hermano menor osara tocar a la pequeña de los Yagami.

Taichi podía ser el mejor hombre besando que hubiera probado, — tampoco es que hubiera probado muchos—, pero dando palizas, era incluso mejor.

Esperando que su hermano, el muy malicioso y avispado, no se diera cuenta, salió a la calle, dispuesto a seguirle.

 **Ambos**

Cuando Takeru llegó, Hikari levantó un brazo para saludarle. Takaishi corrió hasta estar a su altura y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Has llegado bien? — cuestionó ella mientras él se ofrecía a llevar las bolsas.

—Sí, bueno. Trafico.

Hikari rio por la broma y el gesto de cejas que hizo el chico.

—Anda. Busquemos un buen lugar.

Takeru esbozó una sonrisa más amplia.

—Sígueme, conozco el lugar idóneo.

Hikari le siguió, sacando su cámara de fotos, dispuesta a fotografiar cualquier cosa que llamara su atención.

Takeru se detuvo un rato después, indicándole una zona verdosa junto al lago. Este brillaba con colores que al instante enamoraron a la muchacha. Lejos de su dilema con la trágica relación del mar y Yagami, el lago era el lugar perfecto. Hikari atrapó un cisne justo en su vuelo y maravillada, mientras que Takeru dejaba las bolsas sobre el césped, buscando el mantelito de cuadros, se lo mostró.

Sus cabezas estaban pegadas la una a la otra. Su atención completamente puesta en la fotografía. Quizás por eso no fueron conscientes que, tras ellos, unas ramas se movieron violentamente.

Un momento después, Hikari y Takeru ocupaban un puesto cada uno sobre el mantel. Tras quitarse los zapatos, Hikari se encargaba de preparar bebidas y utensilios, mientras Takeru revisaba las servilletas y abría las cajitas con la comida.

—Wou— exclamó al ver la comida en un brillo especial que invitaba a comer—. Se nota que lo has hecho tú.

—¿Pensabas que lo haría mi madre? — bromeó Hikari. Takeru torció el gesto.

—Ya dicen que como la comida que cocina la madre de uno, no existe otra igual.

Hikari se unió a la carcajada masculina.

—Eso por suerte— reconoció metiéndose un mechón tras la oreja—. Más personas como mi madre peligrarían el mundo.

—Pero tú no has salido a ella del todo. Solo en la parte del huevo, las salchichas y la verdura.

Hikari infló los mofletes, ahogando un gemido de rabia para darle un golpe en el hombro que Takeru correspondió con risitas traviesas.

—¡Eso es básicamente toda la comida!

—Ey, lo has dicho tú— se excusó.

Hikari atrapó un trozo de pulpo entre sus palillos y lo llevó hacia él, con las cejas fruncidas en malicia y la sonrisa torcida. La vena vengativa Yagami.

—Pues ahora vas a comértelo todo, todo todito.

Takeru forcejeó en broma y terminó recostado, con ella sobre su pecho mientras, con fingiendo esfuerzo, Hikari le metía el trocito de salchicha con forma de pulpo, en la boca.

Él mastico y sacó la lengua en una mueca falsa de asco. Hikari rio y le empujó más contra el mantel en broma. Las risas fueron apagándose lentamente cuando sus miradas se encontraron. La pura magia del momento. El lugar perfecto.

Ambos.

 **Ellos**

Taichi se removía tras los arbustos con rabia. Yamato apenas podía sujetarlo. Y todo porque claramente, HIKARI besaba a Takeru. Era Hikari la que estaba haciendo el movimiento sobre su hermano. Sin embargo, Taichi parecía incapaz de en sí mismo y comprenderlo, revolviéndose.

Yamato solo se ocurrió una cosa para calmarlo: Apretarle las pelotas.

Taichi se quedó quieto, como si estuviera apretando el hilo de vida misma, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca en una perfecta forma de o.

—Cálmate— ordenó. Taichi asintió a la par que tragaba—. Solo es un beso, por el amor de Dios. Nosotros hemos hecho cosas peores. Y además, tu hermana es la que está besando a mi hermano.

—¿Mi hermana? — En ese momento a Taichi le importó bien poco que los dedos de Yamato estuvieran apretando sus partes. El enfado y la idea de resguardar el honor de su adorable hermana podían más que preocuparse de otra cosa—. ¡Fíjate donde tiene la mano TÚ hermano!

Yamato miró por encima de las ramas. Takeru y Hikari continuaban con su momento de intimidad. Hikari había dejado los palillos a un lado para acariciar el rostro de su hermano durante el beso. Y sí, Takeru había movido una mano hasta la espalda femenina, oscilando de arriba abajo, sin llegar a ningún punto _vital_ (*)

—No es tan grave— remugó al volver a sentarse. Taichi había hecho un hueco entre las ramas para observarlos.

—¿Qué no? — gruñó cabezonamente—. Mira que las manos siempre van al pan.

—¿Qué pan ni que ocho cuartos, Taichi? — Lo empujó del hombro—. Mi hermano no es como tú que le da igual que los demás lo vean y meten mano donde sea y le plazca.

—Mucho mejor que no lo sea— advirtió Yagami mirándole por un instante amenazante y luego, divertido—. Pero, oye. A ti como que no te importa que se me vaya la mano. ¿Verdad?

Yamato sintió las mejillas arder repentinamente.

—Eso crees. A veces eres un degenerado. Ya sé a quién se parece Hikari.

Taichi lo empujó con brusquedad contra el suelo.

—¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡El peligroso es tu hermano no mi hermanita!

Yamato y él forcejearon, tirándose de las camisetas, arañándose las espaldas y pellizcándose las costillas mientras se debatían. Solo se detuvieron cuando escucharon un click extraño y dos risitas familiares.

Ambos se volvieron hacia los arbustos. Takeru y Hikari sonreían con diversión tras estos, mirándoles como si de dos payasos se trataran.

—Ya que nos habéis seguido, podríais ser menos ruidosos, hermanitos.

Taichi sintió que aquel apodo le reventaba las tripas. Yamato lo sujetó del vientre para que se controlara.

—La verdad… de mi hermano lo esperaba— reconoció Hikari mirando a Takeru, quien le dio la razón. Desvió la mirada hacia él y Yamato sintió como si la tierra se abriera bajo él y lo tragase—. Pero de ti, Yamato-san. Nunca.

Con gesto ofendido que cubrió después con risas cuando Takeru se acercó a ella, se sentaron de nuevo a disfrutar de su comida y desde luego, de su cita. Yamato y Taichi se miraron avergonzados.

—¿Qué demonios hacemos ahora? — protestó Yamato poniéndose en pie.

Taichi le tiró con una mano del bolsillo del vaquero. Cuando Ishida le miró, casi se muere de la sorpresa, o quizás, del bote que dio su corazón en su pecho. Le miraba cual cachorro, con una mano sujetándose sus partes.

—Podríamos ir tras esos arbustos. ¿Por favor?

Yamato pensó que aquel estaba siendo el peor de sus días. Malditos Yagami que podían hacer con él lo que quisieran.

 **Y ella**

Hikari le cogió las bolsas de la mano y rio por última vez mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido. Después de lo sucedido, no tuvieron más noticias de sus hermanos mayores. Takeru y ella pudieron disfrutar del atardecer incluso y de la comida. Entre risas y bromas, caricias torpes y gestos importantes.

Se lo había pasado de maravilla.

—Menuda primera cita— suspiró Takeru quitándose el gorro.

—No fue tan mal— ironizó levantando las cejas con diversión.

—Quitando el momento vergonzoso de nuestros hermanos. No la cambiaría, desde luego— aseguró.

Alargó una mano para apartar de sus ojos un mechón rebelde. Hikari sintió la caricia por todo su cuerpo. Suspiró contra sus dedos y mientras Takeru se inclinaba lo suficiente para besarla, ella jugó a las bailarinas sobre sus pies.

Antes de que sus labios se tocaran, la puerta tras ella se abrió y la señora Yagami apareció. Hikari abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y esbozó una tímida sonrisa al ver el rostro congelado de Takeru, que parecía no saber si salir corriendo o quedarse a criar malvas.

—Vaya, vaya. Takeru-kun— saludó—. Qué amable que la has traído hasta casa.

Takeru pareció reaccionar.

—Desde luego. Siempre.

Yuuko Yagami se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

—Hasta el día en que decidas no traerla más porque será tu mujer.

Ambos enrojecieron. Takeru se despidió bruscamente, nervioso. Como si su capacidad de bromear estuviera en _Stand by_. Hikari le vio marcharse apenada y al volverse hacia su madre, vio que sonreía.

—Mamá— regañó. Yuuko la ayudó a entrar.

—¿Qué? ¿No dicen que las suegras y los yernos no se llevan bien?

Hikari se quitó los zapatos, siguiendo a su madre para ayudarla a lavar las cajitas de la comida.

—Pero mamá, a ti te encanta Takeru. No seas mala.

Yuuko sonrió enigmáticamente.

—No prometo nada. Nada de nada.

Hikari sonrió , la empujó con la cadera para ponerse al frente del fregado y mientras cogía los palillos que Takeru había usado, pensó en que tenía que mandarle un mensaje para darle las gracias.

Más tarde, ella se encontró uno, para su sorpresa.

 _Mi padre ha tenido que ir a buscar a tu hermano y al mío porque los han detenido por exhibicionistas._

 _Gracias por la cita. Realmente ha estado llena de todo._

 _Señorita peligro te llamaré por ahora._

Hikari sonrió y sentándose en la cama, escribió.

 _Ahora avisaré a mi madre, don chivato._

 _Dale las gracias a tu padre de mi parte._

 _Si me llamas así, yo te llamaré don sonrojos._

El mensaje de Takeru no tardó en llegar.

 _Hikari-chan está bien. Takeru-kun también._

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Los asteriscos van por orden de aparición.** Si me olvido alguno, no duden en preguntar :D

 **(*):** Carabina se le dice a cuando una pareja lleva compañia de más. Generalmente, era una mujer que acomapañaba a la chica hasta para ir a comprar el pan. Yo lo he asociado con Taichi y Yamato.

(*): Las edades en las que está basada el capítulo. Solo afecta al Takari, no al Taito. Este capítulo, como ejemplo, los adolescentes tendrían entre quince y dieciséis años.

(*): trasero, nalguita… Todo lo que Taichi denomina de ese modo xD.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya tocaba =)

* * *

º **Cuando la luz y la esperanza llevan carabina** º

* * *

 **Orgullo, cabezonería**

 **Edades:** _ **Entre 18 y 19.**_

* * *

 **Hikari**

La joven se miró los pies antes de enfrentarse a las miradas de sus familiares. Su madre la observaba con unos ojos curiosamente inteligibles. Como si se debatiera en si eso estaba bien o mal. La joven solo pudo sonreírle con tranquilidad y pedirle mentalmente que confiara en ella.

Su padre, Susumu, daba vueltas a la cajetilla de tabaco mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido la mesa. Había escuchado sus palabras con sumo interés para luego quedarse dentro de un mutismo que realmente no le decía nada a Hikari.

A ella realmente le gustaba que sus padres estuvieran callados. Eso significaba que estaban tomándose muy en serio su petición y deseos. A los dieciocho años todavía era menor y necesitaba de su aprobación. Pese a todo, aunque tuviera treinta, Hikari estaba segura de que querría conocer los pensamientos de sus progenitores.

Nunca quería herir a nadie. Siempre se había preocupado mucho por ello.

Pero su hermano era otro caso.

Estaba mordisqueándose la uña del pulgar mientras tecleaba sin parar con el otro sobre el móvil. Cambiaba de posición cada segundo exacto y se mordisqueaba el labio, como si estuviera tentado a dirigir a sus padres.

Ella esperaba que realmente no le montara una escenita de "yo soy el hermano mayor y sé que no es bueno para Hikari", cosa que haría que sus padres se replantearan entonces sus ideales hacia ella.

Así que le dedicó una mirada de "sé un secreto que no quieres contarle a Yamato. Mutis".

El chico carraspeó y chasqueó la lengua mientras seguía con las acometidas hacia el móvil. Podía imaginarse de qué se trataban.

—Entonces… —comenzó Susumu mirándola finalmente—. Una noche en casa de Takeru.

—Así es —recalcó—. Su madre estará ahí por la noche.

O al menos, eso le había dicho Takeru. Su padre se rascó la barbilla, suspirando y se levantó para darles la espalda.

—Está bien. Haz lo que quieras.

Hikari sonrió y miró a su madre, que asintió. Su hermano se quedó atónito. Seguramente, había contado con la protección anormal de un padre hacia su hija. Susumu se detuvo, como si notara la mirada de Taichi taladrarle la nuca.

—Al fin y al cabo, ahora nos está pidiendo permiso. Pero nada nos dice que no pueda hacer otras cosas cuando menos lo esperemos.

Taichi clavó la mirada en ella rápidamente, entrecerrando los ojos. Hikari solo le sonrió. Cogió su mochila y tras darle un beso a su madre, se dispuso a salir.

 **Takeru**

Mientras canturreaba dejó caer el cojín sobre el respaldo del sofá y observó su obra de arte. Su madre sonreía desde la cocina mientras secaba el último plato y afirmaba con la cabeza.

—Voy a tener que invitar más veces a Hikari a quedarse a dormir para que me limpies la casa a fondo.

Takeru sonrió a la broma. Natsuko estaba realmente emocionada con la idea de que Hikari fuera a pasar una noche en la que, en teoría, acamparían en su salón los tres mientras bebían y comían comida chatarra y veían series al azar.

Iban a montar entre él y Hikari una tienda de campaña frente a la televisión. Tirar los cojines sobre el suelo y los colchones. Acomodarse y disfrutar de la noche hasta que cayeran dormidos.

Takeru, secretamente, esperaba que Hikari lo hiciera antes que él y disfrutar así de un buen rato de su cara durmiendo.

Había ideado todo. Planeado, más bien. Nadie podía culparle de querer ver a su novia en esas condiciones. Eran tan escasos esos momentos que no podía desperdiciar ninguno.

Y aunque cualquier otro adolescente a su edad querría estar más a solas con su chica, no le molestaba en absoluto que su madre quisiera compartir una noche con ellos. Eran tan escasas las noches en que Natsuko tenía libre y podían disfrutarlo, que no iba a negarse a la idea.

La puerta de su casa y el móvil de su madre sonaron a la par.

Takeru se desvió para abrir la puerta mientras su madre respondía.

Se encontró con su hermano, sudoroso y con el ceño fruncido. Takeru podía imaginarse por qué.

—Taichi te lo ha dicho y has tenido que venir corriendo.

El mayor de los hermanos chasqueó la lengua y avanzó al interior de la casa. Takeru cerró la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa cruzándole la cara.

 **Hikari**

Un hermano podía ser muchas cosas para el otro. Su mejor amigo. Su guardaespaldas. Su primer amor incluso. Su proyecto de hombre. El ejemplo de lo que no querría que fuera su chico. Una persona de confianza. Alguien que te sacaría de un apuro.

Para Hikari era muchas cosas, aunque últimamente era su mayor punto de diversión. Taichi no era el tipo al que podías enviar a perseguir a alguien.

Por eso, cuando se detuvo en el semáforo frente a los apartamentos que ocupaban la familia Takaishi no pudo soportarlo más. Se escondió tras un grupo de personas más alta que ella y esperó a verlo pasar, colocándose tras él.

Taichi en seguida empezó a buscarla, mirando de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido y la boca ligeramente abierta. Hikari le pellizcó las caderas.

—¡Te pille!

Taichi dio un respingo y al mirarla, el color de su piel desapareció lentamente. Hikari enarcó una ceja sin poder borrar su sonrisa.

—¿Has terminado de espiarme?

—Yo no estaba espiándote. Solo estaba buscándote para caminar contigo. Yamato me ha dejado un mensaje diciendo que está allí de paso.

Hikari asintió mientras terminaban de cruzar y se detenía frente al portal.

—Claro, claro —confirmó mientras presionaba el botón y esperaban el ascensor.

Taichi entró rumiando entre dientes.

Justo cuando llegaban al piso, Natsuko casi se choca con ellos.

—¡Ay, chicos! —exclamó al verles—. Hikari, lo siento mucho. Tengo que irme por trabajo, así que Takeru tendrá que cuidar de ti. Lo siento. Con las ganas que tenía de ver series que hicieran que Takeru se muriera de vergüenza.

Hikari le restó importante y salió para dejar que la mujer entrara. Tras prometerle que se portarían bien, la madre los dejó atrás para marcharse. Taichi no había abierto la boca más que para saludarla.

Caminaba como si de un robot se tratara…

 **Takeru**

—Va a matarme… va a matarme… sé que va a matarme…

Takeru miró divertido a su hermano mayor, quien caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras se frotaba el rostro una y otra vez. Aunque no era normal ver a Yamato en pleno caos, las razones le divertían demasiado.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Yamato saltó como un gato y le miró en espera. Takeru abrió y se saludó a Hikari con una mano en alza.

—Llegaste.

—Sí. Justo vimos a tu madre que se marchaba.

Takeru asintió.

—Trabajo. —Miró hacia Taichi, que parecía tieso como un resorte—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Hikari sonrió cubriendo su boca con una mano femeninamente.

—Ha entrado en shock ante la idea de que nos quedemos solos.

Takeru sonrió cómplice. Sí. Iba a ser muy divertido.

 **Ellos**

Takeru, aquel mocoso que compartía genes con el condenado rubio que le gustaba, sonrió como si compartiera un secreto con su hermana. Algo que a él se le escapaba. Cuando sus palabras salieron por su boca, Taichi sintió el fuego arderle por las venas.

—Entonces, mejor que no sepa esas otras cosas, Hikari.

Su dulce y tierna hermanita le devolvió la sonrisa. Hasta se sonrojó levemente. Ella tan dulce.

—Takeru, por favor —rogó tímida.

Taichi sintió que estallaba justo cuando Yamato apareció para apartar a su hermano de sus garras.

—Hikari, anda. ¿Por qué no pasas y que Takeru te diga donde puedes dejar las cosas y te enseñe lo que ha ideado? Taichi —nombró con fingida alegría—. Quédate un momento, que te voy a enseñar algo.

Taichi le apretó la mano a su novio con demasiada fuerza cuando le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro.

—Ten paciencia. Mi hermano no va a hacerle nada a tu hermana.

Taichi frunció tanto el ceño que se le emblanqueció.

—Desde luego que no. Porque nos quedaremos a vigilarles.

—¿Qué? —Yamato abrió tanto la boca que podría haber entrado un regimiento de moscas.

—No pienso permitir que tu hermano haga algo, así que me quedaré a ver.

Yamato se frotó el ceño, incrédulo.

—Taichi. ¿Tienes idea de qué edad tienen? ¿Sabes cuántas veces pueden haber hecho cosas para adultos sin que tú lo sepas?

Taichi lo descartó de un manotazo.

—Tonterías. Yo me habría dado cuenta.

Yamato suspiró con cansancio.

—Como quieras. Volvamos dentro.

Taichi lo hizo con muchas ganas.

Yamato sacudió la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta. ÉL no era un experto en eso del romance heterosexual. Todas sus relaciones habían sido un desastre y todo por estar interesado en el pazguato que tenía delante. Pero la forma en que Hikari y Takeru se miraban, tocaban y sus cuerpos se atraían, ahí existía algo mucho más íntimo.

Pero Taichi no quería ver las cosas. La sola idea de que su hermano le quitara a su hermana lo reventaba.

Las horas pasaron ante enojos por parte de su novio, risas divertidas de su hermano y cuñada por doble goleada. Se tragaron tres capítulos de series a las que apenas prestó atención y Taichi terminó durmiéndose al segundo capítulo.

Cuando comenzaba el cuarto capítulo, su madre regresó, disculpándose en susurros.

Yamato casi arrastró a Taichi hasta el dormitorio de Takeru cando su madre los echó para ocupar el sofá que había preparado para ella y Takeru y Hikari reían de nuevo.

—Un día lo mataréis —les advirtió.

Takeru le sonrió con inocencia que ya no hacia efecto en él.

Hikari simplemente continuó comiendo palomitas mientras miraba la serie.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando revisaba un libro de Takeru, sintió los brazos de Taichi rodearle la cintura. Le golpeó la cabeza y aunque hizo un puchero, no cedió.

—Así como tú no dejas de ser un perro tras tu hermana, yo no pienso hacerlo en la cama de mi hermano.

Taichi le dio la espalda y siguió roncando en sueños.

 **Ella**

Natsuko sonrió mientras apagaba la televisión. Luego un bostezo la ganó y acomodó su cuerpo en el mullido sofá. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía con feliz. No solo su hijo menor estaba en su casa, con su novia y apenas podía esconder el amor que sentía por ella. Incluso se había quedado dormido tras estar un rato mirándola a ella en vez de la televisión.

Su hijo mayor, que se había retirado al dormitorio de su hijo, con su pareja. Todo ello la llenaba de felicidad. ¿Cómo podían existir dos seres que hubieran nacido de su vientre y a la par, fueran tan diferentes?

Buscó su móvil y como nunca había hecho, envió un mensaje.

 **ÉL**

El señor Ishida miró su móvil de reojo pero no podía dejar de pasar el mensaje. Si algo hubiera sucedido a uno de sus hijos, jamás se perdonaría haber remoloneado e ignorado el mensaje. Pero cuando sus ojos dieron con el mensaje, casi se cayó de la cama.

Se rascó la nuca, suspirando, dejando el móvil sobre la cabecera de la cama.

—Pues claro que los hemos hecho bien… tonta.*

* * *

 **Notas:**

Esta vez quise meter a los padres más momentos. Susumu se ha dado cuenta antes que Taichi de que Hikari ya no es tan niña y que si los chicos quieren harán cosas que tengan prohibidas de forma más peligrosa por la presión.

*: Hiroaki ha leido el mensaje de Natsuko y su frase la dice como si ella pudiera escucharla. Ambos están orgullosos de sus hijos (Takeru y Yamato).


	3. Chapter 3

Capi que tocaba :3 No tiene mucho Takari, pero contar esta parte para ellos. Es más Tai-hikari hermanal.

* * *

 **Cuando la luz y la esperanza llevan carabina**

 **Alas**

* * *

 **Edades 20/21**

* * *

 **Yamato**

—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

Yamato asintió con ciertas dudas mientras observaba al chico enderezarse, con el torso desnudo y perlado de sudor. Empezaba a olvidar su momento vivido juntos y la sorpresa se anidaba en su rostro, quitando los restos de cansancio y placer.

Yamato había buscado el momento perfecto para darle la noticia, sin embargo, acababa de cagarla completamente. Taichi era imprevisible, incontrolable y desde luego, una buena tanda de sexo no iba a impedir que pusiera el grito en el cielo.

Al fin y al cabo, estaban hablando de su hermana, la luz de sus ojos, el pilar de su hogar y cualquier cosa adorable que se dijera de dos hermanos. Aunque Hikari era lo suficientemente adulta como para plantear su vida sin estar atada a su hermano, Taichi era justo lo contrario.

Y aunque él mataría por Takeru, no sentía ese vínculo especial por su hermano que poseía a Taichi cada vez que sabía que alguien iba a llevársela. En este caso, su hermano pequeño.

Takeru y Hikari tenían una relación que bien podría surcar el espacio de cuando eran niños, pero hasta ser adolescentes no se afianzo para ellos. Una relación desde niños que fue creciendo poco a poco. Lo mismo se podía decir de él y Taichi, sin embargo, no era lo mismo. Ellos siempre se habían matado a golpes.

Él mismo le daría una paliza a Takeru si osara pegar a Hikari.

Aunque ahora tenía que evitar que su hermano muriera a manos de su amante.

—Tu hermano es un cerdo —explotó Taichi buscando sus calzoncillos—. Un cerdo con todas las de la ley. Quiere secuestrar a mi hermana de por vida.

—No es de por vida y no va a secuestrarla. No seas exagerado.

Taichi se detuvo justo antes de cubrirse al subirse los calzoncillos, Yamato quiso advertirle, pero hasta que no tiró con brusquedad y se pellizco, no se percató. Pasó de mirarle acusadoramente a hacerlo con odio, como si él tuviera la culpa de haberse hecho daño.

—¡Tú lo sabias! Has intentando distraerme con el sexo.

—No he intentado…— protestó—. Vale, sí. Pero porque te tomas todo tan a pecho que es imposible hablar contigo de algo que tenga que ver con Hikari.

—¡Es mí hermana!

—Y Takeru es mi hermano —defendió—. Y siempre crees que es un monstruo que te quiere quitar algo que no te pertenece.

—Es que quiere hacerlo —puntuó exagerado mientras empezaba a recomponerse—. He de ir a hablar con ella, detenerla que cometa esa locura. ¡Mi hermosa hermanita!

Yamato se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

 **Hikari**

—¿Llevas todos los papeles, cariño? —cuestionó Yuuko ayudándola a colgarse la mochila en la espalda.

Hikari le sonrió. Pese a tener ya veinte años, cerca de cumplir la mayoría de edad, su madre continuaba tratándola con ese afecto amoroso que la caracterizaba.

—Lo llevo todo. Y he de irme antes de que venga Taichi o se empeñará en acompañarme. Takeru se esforzó mucho para conseguirme la plaza y no puedo hacerle ese feo.

Yuuko sonrió con ternura. Una madre podría ser capaz de ver lo que ella expresaba. Quería la vida que estaba consiguiendo, seguir el rumbo que las puertas abiertas le marcaban y nadie tenía derecho a detenerla. Ni siquiera su amor por su hermano.

—Anda, vete ya. Y recuerda llamarme para avisarme de las novedades. ¿Vale?

—Por supuesto.

Le dio un beso a su madre y salió dispuesta a comerse el mundo. Hasta que el mundo pareció detenerse cuando se encontró a Takeru, en la entrada, intentando esquivar a un malhumorado Taichi quien, Yamato, apenas podía controlar.

Su huida al traste.

Avanzó hasta plantarse frente a ellos. Taichi retrocedió y Takeru se guardó las manos en los bolsillos por precaución. Yamato suspiró aliviado.

—Hikari yo… —balbuceó, pero Hikari sabía qué venía después. No había podido distraerlo el tiempo suficiente.

Taichi ni siquiera se mostró avergonzado. Clavó la mirada en ella, como si estuviera traicionándole.

—¿Es que no estás cómoda en casa? ¿Te molesta algo? —soltó repentinamente.

Hikari se mordió el interior de la mejilla y miró su reloj.

—Hablaremos después, Nii-chan. He de irme. Irnos. Hemos de irnos. ¿Takeru?

—Sí —respondió este avanzando.

Hikari intentó no mirar atrás. Casi podía imaginárselo. Con la boca abierta, los ojos clavados en ellos como si fuera una estatua.

Quería mucho a Taichi, sí, pero estaba haciendo un mundo por nada.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí —respondió sin pensar—. Es mi decisión y mi vida. No puedo estar siempre a expensas de que mi hermano quiera cambiarla. No por ello voy a quererle menos, desde luego. Se calmará y luego podré hablar bien con él.

Se detuvo para sonreírle y tomarle de la mano. Le besó los nudillos y le reconfortó encontrar su mirada, decidida, dispuesto a comerse el mundo con ella. A estar a su lado en el largo camino que les esperaba.

—Avancemos. Ya me encargaré de mi hermano más tarde.

 **Takeru**

Hikari salió con una sonrisa de la habitación y una carpeta con los papeles necesarios para guiarla en su futuro hogar. Cuando cerró la puerta se colgó de su cuello con una carcajada y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Feliz?

—Feliz —aseguró apartándose lo suficiente para que solo sus narices se tocaran—. Y con el rumbo puesto hacia el horizonte correcto. Gracias.

—No es nada. Solo leí un papel y te entregué otro. No soy un héroe.

Hikari se apartó y le pellizco las costillas. Takeru se apartó aguantando una carcajada. Hikari, sin embargo, continuó emocionada y miró a su alrededor. El largo pasillo que mantenía un firme tráfico de personas, cargando mochilas y carpetas.

Sabía que ella se moría de ganas por sacar su cámara y sacar alguna fotografía que colgaría en su nuevo corcho con una fecha especial, así que la soltó y le dio espacio. Pese a la emoción, pudo notar ese ceño fruncido que indicaba que la preocupación por su hermano no había desaparecido.

Takeru no podía evitar pensar que le había tocado la lotería con Yamato. Su hermano se preocupaba por él, sí, pero habían superado la parte de ansiedad y terror a los cuidados y Yamato no necesitaba estar encima de él tanto como antes. Y siempre solía dar consejos calmados que meditaba mucho antes de dárselos. También solía apoyarle en su relación con Hikari pese a que su pareja era el hermano de la chica en cuestión.

E incluso le había salvado el culo muchas veces, porque, aunque Taichi nunca llegaba a golpearle, los tirones y demás solían molestarle.

Pero él quería a Hikari y esto se hallaba en hacerla feliz.

Cuando se reunió con él tras hacer las respectivas fotografías tenía el rostro iluminado, con su luz propia, con esa luz que no quería que se apagara jamás.

—¿Volvemos? Así hablaré con mi hermano y pediré a mi madre que firme los papeles.

—¿Y tu padre? —cuestionó. EL progenitor de Hikari era un Taichi más maduro, pero igual de receloso.

—Todavía no lo sabe tampoco. Pero hoy les informaré de todo.

—Me odiará —bromeó—. Cuando te lleve al altar seguro que te carga y sale corriendo. Y apuesto lo que sea a que Taichi me haría la zancadilla si intentara correr tras de vosotros.

Hikari se ruborizó pero estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Quién sabe? Quizás yo te secuestro a ti en medio de la boda.

Takeru la creía capaz de hacerlo. Aunque la boda no era un tema que realmente hablaran con una fecha en concreto, sabía que existía, que estaba ahí esperándoles en algún momento de sus vidas. Él quería despertarse con ella, con su aroma, con su sonrisa que iluminaba todo.

Quería despertarse con el amor de su vida.

 **Taichi**

Morrudo, apoyó la espalda contra la barra de la cocina y escuchó a su hermana hablar. Su pequeña hermana, la que no le llegaba por encima del hombro, la que todavía ponía coger en brazos con uno solo de sus brazos y la que todavía tenía pesadillas que le despertaban por la noche y él tenía que acunar.

Su madre se mostraba feliz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras miraba los dichosos papeles que la alejarían de él y le darían más facilidad a Takeru de robársela del todo. A saber cuántas veces le había puesto las manos encima ese condenado pervertido. Porque si Yamato era sexualmente activo con él desde los dieciséis, seguro que Takeru era peor. Sí, un degenerado.

—¿Tienes que hacerlo?

Fue su padre el que habló. Sentado en el sofá, de espaldas a ellos, fingía estar concentrado en un partido de futbol cuando realmente tenía la oreja puesta en la conversación. Su madre levantó la mirada de los papeles y la clavó en la nuca de su padre. Hikari la imitó y él se mordió la mejilla con tal de no animarle a que ejerciera su poder de padre.

—No es que tenga que hacerlo exactamente. Es que es lo que quiero hacer. Dedicarme a la fotografía, educar a niños en este tema, es mi interés. Mi sueño. Así que la única universidad que me permite cumplir mi sueño es esta. Tiene muchos eventos de campo, así que no tendré que estar siempre encerrada y los materiales que poseen son maravillosos. Los mejor de todo Japón.

Su padre guardó silencio mientras su madre alagaba a los profesores que aparecían anunciados en un cuadrito, como si los conociera de toda la vida.

Hikari desvió la mirada hacia él.

—Antes me preguntaste si no estaba cómoda en casa, si me molestaba algo —recordó sonriéndole con esa ternura que solo guardaba para él—. Déjame responderte.

Taichi se vio como un idiota respondiendo afirmativamente.

—No hay un lugar más cómodo que en casa. No nos damos cuenta hasta que estamos fuera de que ese es nuestro hogar, nuestro lugar donde nos resguardamos y vemos el mundo de fuera como algo peligroso. Adoro estar en casa y ver a mamá canturreando mientras hace algo delicioso de comer o ve una serie. La alegría de ver a papá llegar a casa para cenar o por las noches cuando trabaja de más. Y me encanta escucharte decir que has regresado, escuchar tus pasos hasta mi habitación y que quieras sentarte en mi cama a leer comics. O yo ir a tu cuarto a verte limpiar las botas de futbol.

Hizo una pausa, porque él como un idiota no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa y eso pareció darle las alas necesarias.

—Pero el horario de clases me obligaría a estar horas nocturnas de regreso o tener que despertarme demasiado temprano para ir a clase. Y antes que me digas que no te importa irme a recoger, te diré que a mí sí.

—Es tu hermano mayor, Hikari —intervino su padre con la voz tomada—. No le importa recogerte sea la hora que sea. Y dejo que sea tu hermano el que vaya porque no quiero que armes un drama adolescente porque sea yo.

Taichi sabía que su padre no quería avergonzar a Hikari, del mismo modo que esta no se avergonzaría de que su padre fuera a recogerla. Pese a todo, le irritaba que tuviera razón en los horarios.

Y en la cantidad de veces que tendría que subirse a un autobús.

Hikari estaría más a salvo haciendo lo que ella quería: mudarse a la universidad, separarse de ellos y caminar por el sendero de su vida. Era ley de vida. Él mismo tendría que irse a américa a terminar sus estudios, pero Hikari era diferente.

Pero le daba rabia no poder controlar el tiempo. Y el tiempo se llevaba a su hermana.

Más no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar.

—Papa. Es Hikari. Estará bien viviendo sola. Y tampoco estará sola. Tendrá una compañera de cuarto e irá a la misma universidad que el hermano de Yamato.

Aunque su padre no conocía la relación que le unía a Yamato, le había visto tener charlas serias con él y muchas veces le había halagado como un chico educado, inteligente y muy responsable.

Esperaba que eso llegara a convencerle.

Al menos, su silencio y asentimiento de cabeza ya era algo. Y la sonrisa de Hikari se extendió lo más que pudo, brillante y hermosa. Era una luz que unía a su familia y hacia que todos se recargaran de ella, amándola todavía más.

Y su pequeña había crecido hasta el punto de marcharse a la universidad.

Cuando hiciera las maletas, le daría una vieja fotografía que guardaba de ellos dos. Con los dientes caídos, las mejillas pegadas y la boca llena de chocolate.

Ahí, Taichi era todavía el mundo de su hermana.

Y ahora, desplegaba al fin sus alas.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Quería avanzar un poco en cuanto Hikari se adentra en una universidad. En mi HC Hikari es profesora de niños pero de fotografía, así que Takeru le busca un lugar donde poder estudiar lo que quiere y es en su misma universidad.

Espero que lo del Taito no fuera muy explícito.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

No podía retenerme de contar una segunda parte al capítulo anterior.

* * *

 **Cuando la luz y la esperanza llevan carabina.**

 **Atención.**

* * *

 **Edades 21/22**

* * *

 **Hikari**

Bostezó y clavó la mirada en la pantalla frente a ella, donde el profesor exponía diferentes teoremas de visualización. Le gustaba esa clase. Le gustaba esa universidad. Y tras un año en adecuarse y disfrutar de la libertad que otorgaba estar lejos de la familia y de un hermano atosigador, empezaba a entrarle un bajón de morriña increíble.

Fue gracias al temblor en su bolsillo que despertó.

Sacó el móvil y se ocultó entre los escritorios para leer. El décimo mensaje que Taichi le dedicaba. No importaba la hora que fuera, siempre quería saber qué hacía y le contestara al poco tiempo.

Al principio fue gracioso, incluso un asunto de bromear con Takeru, pero empezaba a crearle muchos problemas durante las clases. Se decidió a ignorarlo lo más que pudiera y que no le causara problemas. Pero cuando eso sucedía, Taichi la llamaba directamente y provocaba más problemas.

—Señorita Yagami, si mi clase le parece tan aburrida como para recurrir al móvil, por favor, salga de mi clase. La invito a hacerlo y traerme un trabajo de cien páginas sobre las diferentes lentes en el mercado y sus usos.

—Sí, señor Lami —aceptó enrojeciendo con los dientes apretados.

Recogió sus cosas y salió. Las dejó en el primer banco que entró y se preparó para mandar un mensaje bien cargado.

 **Taichi**

Yamato no cesaba de reírse en un rincón de la habitación. Se sujetaba en el estómago con ambas manos y se reía de tal modo que hasta las lágrimas se escaparon a su control, mientras que Taichi tenía que taparse un oído y alejarse el móvil para no quedarse sordo.

—¿Qué diablos le ha picado?

—Bueno, por lo que puedo deducir, le han mandado un trabajo interminable por tu culpa. Que te diga estúpido creo que es lo más suave que te mereces.

Taichi frunció el ceño y alternó la mirada de su pareja al móvil.

—Solo me preocupo por ella. No le pido demasiado. Que me conteste cada vez que le escribo no es algo malo.

—¿Cada hora? —cuestionó Yamato enarcando las cejas.

—No es para tanto.

—Taichi, ayer estabas enviando un mensaje mientras lo hacíamos y terminaste haciéndote daño.

Sintió que el cuello le ardía y tragó, rascándose la mejilla.

—No me quedo tranquilo sabiendo que está en ese lugar, con tantos lobos por ahí y…

—Con mi hermano— terminó Yamato suspirando—. Lo que tienes es un problema de atención hermanal. Hasta ahora has estado cuidando de ella y tienes ansiedad por no hacerlo. Me pasó. Pero se pasa. Solo céntrate en otras cosas.

—¿Y en qué? Porque no es lo mismo. Mi hermana es una chica.

—Eso es sexista —recordó Yamato suspirando—. Solo piensa en cómo sería si fueras tú ella y te comportaras tan angustioso hacia ella. Asfixiante.

Yamato no bromeaba.

Taichi por primera vez quedó completamente acallado.

 **Takeru**

Dejó el vaso de plástico sobre la mesa anexa del escritorio justo cuando Hikari empezaba a frotarse el cuello con cansancio. Le sonrió en agradecimiento y dio un sorbo al café. Se inclinó sobre la pantalla y vislumbró la cantidad de palabras y páginas.

—Solo llevo veinte páginas —murmuró cansada—. Lo siento, tenía muchas ganas de ir al cine contigo y sin embargo…

—Y, sin embargo, estoy aquí viendo a quien quería ver más que la película —interrumpió.

Hikari hizo un puchero. Él se lo besó.

—Al menos es de algo que te servirá en el futuro— animó—. Pero es raro que te castiguen. ¿Puedo adivinar?

—No es difícil. ¿Verdad?

Takeru notó su enfado cariñoso.

—Tu hermano.

—Sí. Estaba leyendo su mensaje cuando me pillaron. Las otras veces son simples avisos, pero esta vez sobrepasé la paciencia del profesor. Así que esto es lo que tengo como resultado.

Takeru se frotó el mentón, notando la suave barbita que empezaba a crecer de nuevo.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—Creo que de todo menos que le quiero —reconoció la chica suspirando con cansancio una vez más—. A veces me enerva un poco. Aunque siempre sea gracioso o encuentre el lado divertido de su caótica preocupación. Pero empieza a causarme problemas que tenga que contestarle cada momento.

—Quizás es que necesita algo —sopesó.

—¿Cómo qué? —cuestionó sorprendida.

—Atención.

Hikari dudó por un momento.

—Con Yamato pasó lo mismo. Cuando se percató de que podía valerme por mí mismo o que quería seguir un ritmo diferente, empezó a tener ciertas dudas y presionarme un poco. Cuando estuvimos viviendo nuestra aventura indiferentemente de ellos, ya sabes lo que pasó con Iori y su charla. Reconozco que fue muy trágico ese momento y delicado, pero nadie sabe lo que vino después. Bueno, tú sí.

Hikari le sonrió cómplice, con esa dulzura suya, esa comprensión especial.

—Vale, quizás sea eso.

—¿Y qué harás? —se interesó tirando de la silla hacia atrás y dejándose caer en la cama—. ¿Hablarás con él?

Hikari hizo girar la silla hasta quedar cara a cara.

—¿Tú qué harías en mi caso?

Takeru esbozó una pícara sonrisa. Hikari comprendió que no podía seguir su consejo y fue un poco triste. Divertirse a costa de su hermano y su novio-cuñado era una de sus aficiones preferidas.

—Por ahora. ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo con el trabajo?

—¿En serio harías eso por mí?

Takeru sonrió como respuesta. Podía disfrutar con Yamato y Taichi, pero Hikari siempre sería su persona favorita y darle atención era una de sus cosas preferidas.

 **Yamato**

Se apoyó contra la pared mientras le veía esperar inquieto en la entrada. Con las manos en los bolsillos, la espalda curvada y los cabellos tan revueltos como siempre. Por un lado, se moría de ganas de ir y besarla. Por otro lado, se merecía lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Taichi era demasiado posesivo con su hermana. Le recordaba a él, desde luego, a sus tiempos con Takeru y su necesidad de querer a su hermano a salvo, de protección asfixiante. Hasta que aprendió a darle alas e inclinar su atención de un modo diferente. Aunque su hermano se hubiera convertido en un diablillo andante.

—Tarda mucho.

—Ten paciencia. Seguro que forma parte de su castigo para ti. Y te lo mereces —añadió.

—O quizás tu hermano…

—¿En la universidad? Mi hermano no es del tipo de un rapidito, colega. Y Hikari no es como tú —añadió—. No va a dejar que la detengan por exposición, ya me entiendes.

Taichi no era de los chicos que se sonrojaban, por eso, cuando ocurría Yamato lo disfrutaba como un niño pequeño con juguetes nuevos.

—Tio, que hablas de mi hermana —soltó, sin embargo, para intentar parecer todo lo entero que le era posible—. Y sigue sin hacerme gracia que tu hermano le meta la lengua en la boca.

—Y otras cosas —añadió esquivando el ademan que hizo hacia él—. Anda, no te sulfures que por ahí llegan.

Taichi desvió la mirada hacia la salida. Hikari y Takeru caminaban codo con codo hacia ellos, tomados de la mano y hablando alegremente. Al verles, sus gestos cambiaron. Takeru le dio una palmada suave en el hombro a Hikari, algo cortés para que Taichi no explotara y después, se acercó hasta él.

Un gesto de cabeza y una palmada en pierna y hombro bastó como gesto de afecto entre ellos. Takeru le guiñó un ojo.

—Hikari no se lo va a poner fácil esta vez. Ha tenido que hacer un trabajo enorme y retrasarse en otras asignaturas. Lleva tres días sin dormir más que dos o tres horas, así que no va a conseguir nada con ojitos de cachorro.

—Oh, mierda. Es lo que trae preparado —bromeó dándole un toque con el hombro.

Ambos hermanos observaron a los otros dos. Que casualmente fueran sus amantes hacía gracioso el asunto.

Les vieron hablar casi por gestos, como Taichi inclinaba la cabeza en disculpa y Hikari apretaba los labios en plan negativo para luego darle una charla. Cuando aquello pareció menguar, Hikari le tomó de la mano y lo guio en dirección a la cafetería.

Yamato iba a seguirles, pero Takeru le detuvo.

—Tranquilo, hermano, que yo te daré la atención que mereces.

Y sonrió, de esa forma que le hacía estremecerse de terror.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

Takeru es amorsh.


End file.
